Legend of Zelda: Hylian Origin
by triforceriku9
Summary: Im sure you're all familiar with the origin of the Zelda series...oh...you're not? Well you need to go fix that now. Go on. Anyway,for those of us that don't live under rocks, this is my take on the origin of Hyrule. Not only do we have Hylia and Demise here,but we have my OC's as Hylia's students as they go on many quests to become high level warriors. I hope you enjoy.
1. The Origin

…..Im sure you've all heard of the legend of the goddess,Hylia and the golden goddesses. Let's refresh your memory, shall we? *ahem*…..Before spirits and life existed, the three golden goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore descended upon the chaos that was the world at the time. After forming Hyrule, the three Golden Goddesses once again departed for the heavens, and a symbol of their power, the Triforce, was created at the point where they left the world. This ultimate power gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They also specifically designed it so that it could never be used by their own kind, as a way of giving up hope to the mortal beings of the world. Before departing, the Golden Goddesses left this symbol in the hands of a goddess named Hylia, ordering her to safeguard the relic and granting her the authority to preside over the realm.

For an age, Hylia ruled over the then-unnamed land that was then only known as "the surface", presiding over the various races in the world at that time. This era of peace ended, however, when a fissure opened in the earth, connecting the underground to the surface. From this fissure poured an army of demons led by their ruler, the Demon King known as Demise. Still with me? Alright, moving on. Demise sought to obtain the ultimate power that Hylia guarded and use it to rule over the entire world. To this end, he ordered his armies to destroy all in their path in an attempt to take the Triforce from Hylia for his own. The armies of Demise caused many misfortunes as they burned forests and killed all in their path at the behest of their master. And if you're a Zelda fan, you know what happens next, right? Hylia creates skyloft, Hylia fights Demise, Demise gets sealed, Skyward Sword happens. But, this story is about what happens BEFORE all of this. We all know Hylia, Demise, the Golden Goddesses, and even the races of Hyrule, but this story will introduce multiple new heroes and villains. These heroes are the students of Hylia and Demise, and they have some rather familiar names to us Zelda fans. Why don't we get into this story sometime soon, huh? I await your arrival in the story, The Legend of Zelda: Hylian Origin. See you there.


	2. Chapter 1, The Students

**Hylia's Temple…...A golden temple where the goddess prays...**

"Hmm...why do I feel so uneasy lately?"Said Hylia, as she meditates on her temple's floor. "I feel as though a dark presence is getting ready to emerge...and yet..."

"Lady Hylia" Says a man with dark clothing, dark skin, and hair that seems to be made of pure fire. "you seem troubled, is something wrong?.

"Oh, Demise! I did not hear you come in. Please do not startle me like that."

"My deepest apologies. But have you forgotten what today is?"

"..."

"Goodness me," Demise sighed. "The students, milady"

"Right, thank you, Demise. I had nearly forgotten."

"Yes...'nearly'."

With that, Hylia left her temple, and walked toward a larger building. Within the building, was a great hall. There in the hall, were five people. One of them was a male, fiery red hair in a ponytail, a white long sleeve jacket with the left sleeve rolled up. He also wore pants that matched his hair color and reddish-brown boots. The next one was a female, slightly shorter than the male. She had long, blue hair. She, too, wore a white shirt, but hers was a short sleeved, collared tunic. She wore black pants and dark-blue boots. The next two were older in appearance. The first was a female, with tan skin, rounded ears, and a rather pointed nose. Her hair was almost as fiery as the male's. Her outfit was a sleeveless, white shirt, exposing her midriff. She had baggy white pants, similar to a genie. The next one's outfit is rather difficult to describe. They had what appeared to be a shadowy violet full body uni-tard, with a piece of cloth covering their entire torso. They had bandaged wrapped around their torso, under the cloth. Bandages were also covering some of their fingers, as well as the upper part of their head. They had blonde hair coming from underneath the bandages on their head, revealing only one red eye. Their mouth was also covered by a large cloth like hood. The last one was a younger male. His blue eyes still innocent from the true dangers of the world. His hair was blonde and free. He wore a green tunic, with beige pants underneath. He wore brown boots with belt buckles near the top.

"I apologize for my lateness, my students" Hylia began. "It is no issue, Master" said the student on violet. "Yeah, you can be late if you want, you ARE the master, after all" said the student in white. "Thank you Sheikah, as well as you, Gerudo." said Hylia to her two oldest students. She then turned to the student in white. "Gerudo," Hylia began. "You and Sheikah are graduating from being my students in arms today. You two from this point on are now your own masters, and no longer require my tutelage.""Yes master." responded Gerudo. Sheikah simply nodded in acceptance. Gerudo then approached the girl in blue and hugged her. "It was nice being a student with you," the girl in blue said. "You too, Zora." Gerudo walked over to the boy in red. "You gonna keep it up, Goron?" "You bet, Gerudo." said the boy in red. The two bumped fists in friendship, and Gerudo walked toward the youngest boy dressed in green, who looked rather down. "Deku." The boy looked up at Gerudo. "Yeah?" he responded. "Youre gonna do great, keep up the good work." She rustled his hair and began to walk out of the building with Sheikah, before turning around toward Deku. "Don't let me and Sheikah down, Deku. We're counting on you." Hearing that made Deku smile, as the newly graduated students departed. "Okay, though we have just had two students leave us, that does not give us permission to begin slacking on our current lessons. You all, much like Gerudo and Sheikah, will someday become masters of your weapon arts. And in order to achieve said goal, you three must work hard, is that understood?" "YES MASTER!" the three chorused. "Good to hear," Hylia said with a smile.

Meanwhile, outside the building, Gerudo and Sheikah were walking toward their next destinations to begin their further training. "So...where are you gonna be headed to, Sheikah?" asked Gerudo. Sheikah did not respond. "Still quiet as ever, eh? Well I'm gonna be headed to the closest desert, the heat combined with the sand is enough to get my training in full swing. Makes it less easy, ya know?" No response. "...Yeesh, you are a quiet guy...or...girl...which are you?" At that, Sheikah walked into a forest, doing nothing more than wave at Gerudo before disappearing into the thickness of the trees. "Oh, okay. See ya later, then?" said Gerudo, confusedly.

As Gerudo continued her walk toward the desert, Sheikah continued the walk through the forest. Their red eye, shining in the little light that barely made it through the trees. The forest walk lasted until Sheikah happened upon a dark cave above a cliff. Swift as a shadow, Sheikah jumped up onto the cliff and entered the cave. Inside was a shrine with many torches and a small platform in the middle. In front of the shrine was what appeared to be a door, decorated with a large eye. Sheikah approached it...and placed their ear upon it. "..." The sound of wind could barely be heard from the other side. After a long amount of time, Sheikah removed their ear from the door. As they began to exit the cave, Sheikah could've sworn something was heard. Now Sheikah wasn't too sure, but the sound was similar to that of a bongo being played. Sheikah shivered, and exited the cave.


End file.
